Sokka spanks Aang in the headband!
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Fluffy story about what I think should of maybe happened. Warning in title. No lemons. Based off of the episode where Aang goes to school in the fire nation. hope you guys enjoy!


"…By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?" finished the headmaster, who had a particularly sinister look upon his face. " "Don't you worry mister headmaster! I'll straighten this boy out something fierce." Explained an angry "Wayne Fire" who proved his point and brought the conversation to a close with, "Young man, as soon as we get home, you're going to get the punishment of a lifetime!" The headmaster, feeling very pleased with himself said, "That's what I like to hear." Sokka, Aang, and Katara then left. Sokka, still trying to look as manly as possible, marched out, and did not spare the sound effects. Once they were back in their cave, or rather their temporary home, Aang sat being lectured by Sokka. "Look Aang, I knew this was a bad idea from the start! That settles it, no more school for you, young man!" scolded Sokka, who was stroking his fake beard thoughtfully. "You don't get it, I'm having fun just being a normal kid, you don't know what it's like, Sokka, you get to be normal all the time!" defended Aang. Sokka sighed, "Aang, you're not being normal. You are putting your identity at risk every day you go, you are getting into trouble, and I have yet to get my secret map!" Shouted Sokka. Aang looked a little guilty, and said, "Uh, about that…" Sokka continued angrily, "Besides, what do you intend to do here? I don't know, I'm thinking of maybe going through with what I promised your headmaster." Aang looked a little surprised and replied, "I'm going to throw them… A secret dance party!" Sokka stared at him, dumbfounded. "Aang, you have officially lost your mind. Katara, back me up on this!" pleaded Sokka, who was already tired of listening to Aang's form of reasoning. "Yeah, and remember how worried we were the first night he was out late? Aang, I think Sokka has a point." Said Katara. She then left, no doubt to practice waterbending at the nearby shore. Aang suddenly had an outburst and yelled, "I'm throwing a dance party, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Sokka! I have some invitations to deliver." and with that, he made his way to the cave entrance, only to be stopped by a very annoyed Sokka. Sokka grabbed him from around the waist and carried him under his arm deeper into the cave. Surprisingly enough, Aang did not put up much of a fight. Sokka stopped when they were far enough away from Toph and turned to Aang, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Look Aang, you are putting everything we have worked for up to now at risk. You need to just follow the plan so we can save the world, okay?" Sokka explained this as calmly as possible, which in truth, wasn't very calmly at all. Aang shouted back at Sokka, "I don't see how going to goddamn school, and HELPING PEOPLE could ever put us at any risk!" Aang then turned to leave, but was stopped when Sokka grabbed his wrist, took a seat on a rock, and practically threw Aang over his lap, not wasting any time bringing his hand down hard on Aang's clothed bottom. Aang's eyes widened and he screamed, "What in the world do you think you're doing, Sokka?!" Sokka was unusually silent, making things all the more awkward for Aang. Aang moved around and squirmed in futile attempts to release himself from this embarrassing inevitability of him being spanked by Sokka, of all people. Loud "smack"(s) echoed in the cave, ringing back into Aang's ears, taunting him. After about a minute or two, Sokka spoke, "We are all trying to do what is best for you, Aang. At this point, there is no going back, and if you are found out, the plan will be left in ruins, and let's be honest, the Fire Nation is strong. We won't have a chance unless we attack on the day of black sun. We don't even have anyone to back us up. Our lives could be in danger, Aang!" Aang was very quiet, until, of course, Sokka started spanking again. Up until now, Aang had tried to stick to his original belief about the whole thing being 'no big deal', and in order to prevent his own tears from falling, he had been biting his now slightly bleeding lower lip, now he wasn't, and now he cried silently. Sokka noticed this, and spanked harder, wanting Aang to receive the full effect of his actions. A few minutes passed, and by then Aang was crying loudly, unable to control it. He was feeling so guilty about endangering his friends, the dearest thing he had left. Not just that, he was feeling a burning, no scorching pain on the seat of his school uniform, which he secretly vowed to never wear again. Aang continued to cry, not noticing that Sokka had stopped and was now stroking his back in a calming way. A bit of time passed, allowing Aang to settle down. Sokka offered to help him up with the same once dreadful hand that had delivered such pain to Aang backside. Aang and Sokka stood facing each other, both looking extraordinarily guilty. Sokka started, "Aang-" but was cut off when Aang threw his arms around Sokka, saying softly about how sorry he was about the whole thing, and looking for comfort. Sokka smiled a bit, not dropping his 'serious' act, and returned the favor, wrapping his arms around Aang and muttering about being sorry, himself. Once the two had talked in a civil manner, for the first time in a few days, they returned to find both Toph and Katara giggling and blushing about something.

The End!-Hope you liked it! =)


End file.
